


Every Sunday

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: He just chooses to miss, M/M, Or he can, Paperboy!Jack, Who can't throw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Jack planned to ask him out, one day.





	Every Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdslikeoranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdslikeoranges/gifts).



_ Thump!  _

Jack winced as the disgruntled Mr. Pitchiner opened his door. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jack begged, pointing up from his bicycle, “I swear my aim will get better.”

Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed. Jack  _ never  _ threw the paper on the doorstep where he was supposed to.

It always landed on the roof.

So Pitch kept a ladder by his door for every Sunday, when Jack would miss.

And Jack would sit on his bike, chin in hand, to watch him climb.

Jack planned to ask him out, one day.

Someday when he could be more than just the paperboy. 


End file.
